AdministrativeCoreABSTRACT The Administrative Core will provide leadership and guidance to the Texas A&M Center for Environmental Health Research (TiCER) to ensure excellence of research integration, community engagement, research translation,andcareerdevelopment.TheoverallthemeoftheCenteris?EnhancingPublicHealthbyIdentifying, Understanding,andReducingAdverseEnvironmentalHealthRisks.?TheAdministrativeCorewillserveasthe focalpointfortheCenterandprovidethesupportinfrastructuretopromotecross-disciplineinteractionsamong allmembers,facilitycores,andexternalstakeholders.TheAdministrativeCorewillbecentrallylocatedonthe TexasA&MUniversitycampus.TheresponsibilitiesoftheAdministrativeCore,ledbytheProgramCommittee, consistingoftheCenterDirector,DeputyDirector,CenterAdministrator,FacilityCoreprincipalinvestigatorsand theme leaders, will be: (i) planning Center activities;? (ii) evaluating progress and considering solutions for challenges;? (iii) improving Center integration;? (iv) advising on personnel matters;? (v) assessing quality management/assurance;?(vi)organizingtheannualretreat;?and(vii)evaluatingcommunityengagement,training, andresearchtranslationactivities.willbetofacilitateregularinteractionsamongCentermembers,trackproducts andoutcomes,developandplanfutureactivities,andguideandsustaingrowthofenvironmentalhealthresearch atTexasA&M.TheProgramCommitteewilluseanInternalAdvisoryBoardofseniorTexasA&Madministrators andanExternalAdvisoryBoardofeminentenvironmentalhealthresearchersinadvisorycapacitiestoensure that research, outreach, career development, and translation goals and objectives are being met. The Center willachieveitsgoalsthroughfouraims:1)Provideeffectivecenterleadership;?2)Maintainanactivemembership;? 3)Enhancecoordination,integration,andtranslationofresearch;?and4)Promotecareerdevelopment.